Mass Effect theme
by Hedera Helix
Summary: Mass Effect ve sto slovech, protože víc není potřeba. Několik příspěvků do multifandomové challenge DMD – Duben měsíc drabble 2012.
1. I

**Velitelka a její voják**

_..._

_*Původně série příspěvků do challenge DMD – Duben měsíc drabble 2012: sosaci tečka net/dmd/*_

_*Drabble má přesně sto slov*_

...

„Na tebe je těžké zapůsobit, Shepardová. Střílet lidi do kolen jsi mi tuhle zakázala. Kdybych byl krogan, mohl bych při přestřelkách s vojáky pronášet efektní výhružky, jako z tvýho ksichtu si udělám kamuflážovej vzor a tvojí krví si připiju u večeře… bohužel, jelikož jsem dextro, jejich krev by mě pravděpodobně zabila, a pointa by ztratila na vtipnosti… nehledě na to, že vtipná nebyla ani tak. Ani moje jizvy už netáhnou tolik jako dřív."  
„Máš splín, Garrusi?"  
„Ne, jen jsem ti přišel říct, že vypadáš unaveně a měla by ses konečně vyspat. A nevím, jestli mám ve tvých očích dostatečnou autoritu."


	2. II

**Po konci**

_..._

_*Původně série příspěvků do challenge DMD – Duben měsíc drabble 2012: sosaci tečka net/dmd/*_

_*Drabble má přesně sto slov*_

...

A tak svět zase jednou nepřestal existovat a přišel čas vzdát díky. Organické rasy to věděly, ale pro gethy to bylo další z mnoha setkání s tak podivuhodnou emocí. Tak si to alespoň živé bytosti, jež tak rády dávají život věcem kolem sebe, představovaly.

Země dál pokračovala v okružním letu, ale byla vychladlá.

Krvácel z ní už jenom prach, prosakoval z trhlin a strupů zbořených měst, chvíli vířil v užaslém tichu, které se galaxií rozlilo takovou rychlostí, že by se nad tím vědci konstruující nadsvětelné pohony měli zamyslet, a potom začal pozvolna stoupat ke hvězdám jako to nejtišší, nejpokornější gloria.


	3. III

**Láska největšího kalibru**

_..._

_*Původně série příspěvků do challenge DMD – Duben měsíc drabble 2012: sosaci tečka net/dmd/*_

_*Drabble má přesně sto slov*_

...

„Akorát do ruky, poslouchala na slovo – ideální partnerka pro život. A pro chvíle, kdy visel na vlásku. Neexistovalo peklo, ze kterýho bych se s tou holkou neprostřílel."

Garrus se odmlčel. James ho pobaveně sledoval.

„To zní jako životní láska."

„Jo. To byla."

„Proč ses takový flinty vzdával?"

„Představuj si třeba, že na ní nebylo místo na další zářezy."

„Nóbl. Našel sis slušnou náhradu?"

„Dá se to tak říct."

Ozvalo se důvěrně známé cvaknutí otevíraných dveří.

„Holku, se kterou se prostřílíš z každýho pekla, předpokládám."

„Tak nějak."

Garrus se zvedl od stolku, kde s Jamesem seděli, a zamával.

„Shepardová? Tady jsme."


	4. IV

**Rutina**

_..._

_*Původně série příspěvků do challenge DMD – Duben měsíc drabble 2012: sosaci tečka net/dmd/*_

_*Drabble má přesně sto slov*_

...

„Můžeme vás okamžitě vyzvednout, ale čekáme na potvrzení, že je přistávací plocha bezpečná. V koridoru napravo registrujeme pohyb."

„Rozumím."

Dusot a kovově zkreslené skřeky se přiblížily natolik, že je konečně šlo přesně lokalizovat.

„Garrusi, potřebuju tě napravo." Kývnul. „Ostatní na můj povel."

Nebylo to nic, co by už stokrát nezvládli. Zhodnotit situaci – rutina. Načasovat akci tak, aby všichni stačili nastoupit, ale aby raketoplán neseděl na zemi déle, než je bezpečné – rutina. Spolehnout se bez zbytečných slov na Garruse – rutina. Sledovat ho, jak nacvičeným švihem ze zad sundává pušku a odchází –

Uplynul jeden stah srdce.

„Velitelko Shepardová?"

„Pane. Pravá strana zajištěná."


	5. V

**Metla lidstva**

_..._

_*Původně série příspěvků do challenge DMD – Duben měsíc drabble 2012: sosaci tečka net/dmd/*_

_*Drabble má přesně dvě stě slov*_

...

Garrus Mordina vedl kolem baru ke stolku v rohu.

„Tudy, doktore Solusi. Nehýbe se už půl hodiny. Říkali jsme si, jestli nemáte nějaký… něco na probuzení."

Shepard ležel jak široký tak dlouhý u nohou židle obličejem dolů a nejevil známky života.

Mordin se nad něj postavil, pečlivě se rozhlédl a promnul si bradu.

„Příčiny stavu? Žádná krev, zranění v boji nepravděpodobné… ne, ne, rozhodně ne, jsme přece v baru. Následky fyzické hádky? Těžko – bar nedisponuje asarijskými tanečnicemi, novinářům vstup zakázán, vyhazovači náležitě impozantní. Snad… slabost způsobená abusem alkoholu?"

Garrus významně mlčel.

„Značně podezřelá varianta. Shepard pryč ani ne hodinu. Leda…"

Mordin poklekl. Ukazatel jednoho z počítadel na unistroji splašeně vylétl.

„Že by… ale to přece… nutno se zeptat… byl to… kroganský ryncol?"

„Trojitý. S kapkou červeného vína. Jmenovalo se to salarian v tuchanské poušti."

Mordin zbledl, ale během okamžiku nabyl svého obvyklého klidu.

„V tom případě… řešení prosté."

Několikrát se otočil na patě.

„Ano, ano, účinné. Dočasný diskomfort subjektu nevyhnutelný. Úroveň společenského znemožnění lehce zvýšená, ovšem hodnoty kritické již delší dobu. Chvilková verbální agresivita pravděpodobná, avšak hrozba bez pohybové koordinace nulová. Efekt okamžitý."

Konečně na vzdálenější straně místnosti uviděl dveře na toaletu.

„Voda ledová…," dramaticky se odmlčel, „je voda ledová."


End file.
